Video hosting and sharing software or websites provide video on demand to users. The video content may also be provided by users of the websites. In some examples, the video content may be described by title or by a summary of the content. In other examples, a thumbnail may be displayed for each video. The thumbnail is an image to represent the content of the video. The thumbnail may be manually selected from the video. However, selection of the thumbnail is cumbersome and time consuming.
Security cameras collect surveillance videos of homes, business, or other areas. Often the security cameras run non-stop, operating 24 hours per day and seven days per week. When an incident occurs such as an intruder, an accident, or a crime, the surveillance video is retrieved and reviewed. However, in some instances many hours of video must be reviewed before the section of video including the incident can be located. The process of reviewing video is cumbersome and time consuming.